


Big Dreams

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Shiro (Voltron), bruh, just read it idk, look dude idk, they slept together okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Are princes supposed to have one night stands with farmhands they meet while running all over the country with a concealed identity to escape the pressure of marriage to other royals to establish political bonds by parents in hope of finding true love somewhere beyond the confines of the castle grounds?  Well... maybe?  But this isn't just any old farmhand: it's Lance.  And so what if Lance's greatest hope is marrying a prince and living the luxuriously lavish royal lifestyle for the rest of his life, something Shiro desperately hopes to escape?But maybe there is one little thing tying their two dreams together.





	Big Dreams

   Shiro ran his hand through the brown locks on the head that was resting on his chest.  A hand slowly trailed over the scars on his exposed skin. They were both hot and a little sweaty, not just enjoying each other’s company as they lied nude under the covers of the bed.

   “Lance?”  Shiro breathed.

   “Hm?”  Lance stirred slightly, nestling into Shiro.

   “What’s your biggest dream?”

   “My biggest dream?”  There was a slight chuckle in his voice.

   “The one you want the most to come true.”

   Lance lied there slightly more a moment.  They could both hear the crickets chirping outside thanks to the open window, and the summer breeze blew back the thin, tattered curtains, casting moonlight onto Lance’s smooth skin, making him glow.  Shiro moved his hand so it lied on top of Lance’s.  He laced his fingers with Lance’s finger, Lance curling his so they touched Shiro’s.

   “I don’t know,” Lance finally said.  “I’d really like to own more land.  And a bigger house.  Maybe one near a lake.  I’ve always liked the water.”

   Shiro smiled at Lance’s simple answer.  “Doesn’t seem that big to me.”

   “It’s sort of big.”

   “C’mon.  Your biggest dream.”

   There was a pause, and Lance let his fingers move with Shiro’s.  He listened to the steady pound of Shiro’s heart in his chest.  His eyes gazed out the window on the other side of the room, then at the simple painting of his family near it.  He made a note to patch a small hole in his house’s roof before it got too big.

   “Well…”  Lance scoffed at himself and shook his head.  “It’s… it’s silly.”

   “Just tell me.”

   “No, it’s too unrealistic.”

   “That’s why it’s called a dream.”

   Lance shifted again as Shiro waited for his reply.

   “I’d like to marry a princess,” Lance finally admitted.  “Or a prince.”

   Shiro was silent, just staring out the window at the stars in the sky, letting Lance’s words sink in.

   “I know it would never happen,” Lance chuckled, “especially to someone like… like me.”

   “Why?”

   Lance furrowed his brow and looked at Shiro the best he could from his position.  “What do you mean?”

   “Why?  Why do you want to marry into royalty?”

   “Oh, I don’t know.”  Lance smiled to himself as he thought.  “Everyone dreams of living in a big castle by the ocean with guards and servants.  Royalty has big bedrooms and dining rooms and private gardens and horses and libraries filled with every book in the world!  They even bathe indoors!”

    _Not every book,_ Shiro thought.

   “And they always have parties and dress in fancy clothes and wear jewelry and crowns!  And they always have so much to eat, Shiro!  Feast after feast after feast!  And they don’t need to hunt or gather or cook any of it themselves!  And they drink wine with every meal!  They have everything!  They’re always so happy…”

   Shiro thought back to the last party his family had thrown.  Its goal was to find Shiro someone to marry, but no one had caught his eye.  So many of the other nobles there had gotten terribly drunk, including Shiro’s younger brother.  He had had a yelling match with his father afterward, which sent his mother almost into a fainting spell.  For so many years, there had only been yelling - yelling about wars and taxes and land and economics and royalty duties and marriage.  Shiro knew he would have to take the crown once his father was too old to rule, but his mother insisted that he marry before that happened.  So they forced prince after princess down his throat so he would find a spouse.  Shiro snapped. He yelled at both of his parents, using language not suitable for a prince, and, in a fit of blinding rage, got on his horse and left, vowing not to return until he found someone he knew he could spend the rest of his days ruling with - royalty or not.

   And now Shiro found himself lying in bed with an almost stranger after hot, passionate sex.  Never in a million years did he think he would ever do something as low and uncivilized as this, but it was Lance lying next to him, not just some tramp from the streets.

   “Wouldn’t you like to fall in love with a prince or princess?” Lance questioned with bright eyes.

   “I…” Shiro’s eyes stayed glued to the stars.  “I suppose.”

   “I think it would be perfect: falling in love and having a big wedding and living life without a worry or care.  I’d never have to work anymore, and I’d always have food and warmth and money and someone sleeping next to me at night.”  Lance smiled wider. “I would always be happy.”

    _Happy,_ Shiro thought.   _He’d be happy._

   “But no prince or princess is ever going to come this far, and even if they did, I’m just a farm boy.  They’d want another member of royalty, not some… some dirty commoner. And I’m not going to get anywhere just… sleeping with every pretty face that comes through town like some kind of whore.”

   Shiro squeezed Lance’s hand, sensing the man’s smile fading.  They laid there for another moment, bodies and minds tangled together.  A bird landed on a tree branch outside, silhouetted by the moon.

   “What about you?”  Lance poked Shiro’s chest.  “What’s your dream? Becoming a prince, too?”

    _I’d like to become a regular person like you._

   “I guess my biggest dream would be… being able to travel the world and see every sight there is.”

   Lance’s eyes sparkled as he turned to lay flush with Shiro’s chest, resting his chin on Shiro’s sternum.  The moonlight bounced off his dewy skin, illuminating his shoulders, nose, and cheekbones, flecks of stars dancing in his eyes.  “Wow! That would be amazing! I’ve read so many books about different countries! They sound wonderful!”

   Shiro smiled down at Lance as he kept rambling on about the countries he had read about.

    _And I’d like to travel the world with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I need to post real fics.
> 
> I told myself I'd get on a regular posting schedule and that I would get caught up with all my WIPs, but obvi that didn't happen!
> 
> If you have a question about this AU, shoot it to me. I have a whole thing in my head.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
